


Firesimmer

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Winged Jedi [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: The escalation Rex predicted comes exactly as he said it would, and now, they face an open war.But open war invites allies.





	Firesimmer

Ezra found himself aboard the  _Negotiator_ more than he thought he would, but Rex always came to mind when he stopped to think about it. 

Rex knew they would fall into open war. He had foreseen it with the insight only a soldier can offer. And here they were, skirmishing with the Empire. The actual rebel fleet, based out of an icy planet called Hoth, was taking care of distracting the main forces, but the 212th and the remains of the 501st were tasked with the infiltration and sabotage missions, which were the harder ones. 

Their tactic of Obi-Wan revealing herself and distracting the main forces of a hold, then a small contingency blowing the place seemed to work well. He wondered for how long. No battle plan could be repeated forever, if the increasing lines of worry on Rex's face was anything to go by. 

The doors to the bridge opened from the private comm room and the Jedi Master stepped out, looking cautiously optimistic. Cody, too, seemed oddly giddy. Ezra wondered if they knew about Briikase yet. Maybe a med droid had scanned her?

"Helmsman, change course." She directed. The acting helmsman, Prince, raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh, where to, General?"

"Antonaea." She replied. 

"Another base?"

"A surprise."

* * *

Kanan didn't know what to think when they landed, only one gunship with him, Kenobi, Cody, Rex and a few assorted 212th sharp-shooters. 

The planet was a dense jungle one, with little to no room for Kenobi to fly and definitely no room for speeders. The gnarled roots of the massive trees would have taken then out in no time. The small meadow they'd found to land in had been the only space for klicks of the meeting place and seemed suspiciously pre-arranged. Likely monitored. 

"I hope whatever tip you got to bring us here is well worth it." He muttered to Kenobi. 

She hummed a chuckle, smiling at him. "There's always a possibility of an Imperial trap, but I heard the transmission myself. I know who sent it."

"And you feel the need not to tell us because?"

"Because the brothers deserve a pleasant surprise once in a while." She lead the way forward without so much as a hint of caution in her steps. 

They arrived roughly twenty minutes later at a dry ravine. Standing in front of the entrance was a young Twi'lek man, slender and a pale purple tone. His eyes were a shimmering topaz, catching in the light. He had a wiry build, likely from growing up in this forest, with not an ounce of him going to waste. 

"Welcome, Master Kenobi." He inclined his head, then began speaking in another language. 

Kenobi replied swiftly, breaking out into a smile. 

"Wait, isn't that the Twi'lek language?" Waxer murmured. 

"Yeah." Boil agreed softly. "But I didn't think there were colonizers from Ryloth this far out."

"There's not,  _vod_." The young man said, voice melodious and low, untroubled and easy. 

The two troopers froze, but Kanan was lost. He was really wishing he'd taken up more of an interest in languages when Depa had offered. 

"My name is Aakar." The Twi'lek introduced. "If you'll follow me, my parents are waiting for you."

"Of course." Kenobi followed easily. 

"Parents?" Kanan muttered. 

"Just go with it." Hope nudged, going down into the ravine. 

The ravine opened up at the bottom to what was likely a small lake sometime in the planet's past. It was overgrown and covered by the foliage both from above and below. A waterfall was at the far end of the basin, dropping down into an underground water table. 

Inside, hundreds of clones were milling about, all in different states of dress and doing a myriad of chores and tasks. By the waterfall, several were chatting and washing clothes. Two were gathering water. Off under an outcropping were six clones cleaning and skinning fruit, chopping vegetables and tending what appeared to be a stew. Two were making bread beside them, one rolling dough, the other panning and manning the oven. Several brothers are playing Airball with two younger Twi'lek girls, one a ruddy peach, the other an icy blue. They looked only a few years apart. A few were off in a corner, polishing and restringing what appeared to be bows, while three brothers fletched arrows.  The stables were tended to, and the side of the basin was mouseholed with, presumably, entrances to makeshift barracks. 

"Wow." Waxer muttered. 

"There was little time to waste when we fled." 

They all turned to a new voice, Kenobi smiling openly. Rex felt like fainting. 

"Aayla." Kenobi greeted warmly, walking up and hugging the Twi'lek woman. She'd kept her outfit, looking very much the same. Bly, slightly behind her, had white hair, but the same kind smile and yellow tattoo. 

"Obi-Wan." Aayla hugged her back, tightly. Rex and Cody embraced Bly as well, relief on all of their faces. "You'll have to forgive me for not contacting sooner, but I was sure that it was an Imperial plot to lure out remaining Jedi."

"A lure?"

Aayla nodded. "The Empire has been relentless in their pursuit of those of us who escaped. Rex managed to warn a few other Commanders about the biochip before the Order was activated."

Rex shifted sheepishly. "I spread the word to ones with Jedi they liked first. I only had so much time."

Kenobi patted his shoulder. "Some is better than none."

"My painted men I managed to save." Aayla continued. "There are others that survived, like Kit and Quinlan. It became somewhat of a wish that you would return. Commander Gray, before he killed himself, programmed the Temple frequency with a warning."

" _Don't come back. Only the Firebird can save you now._ " Bly parroted. 

"Vader must have found it." Aayla sighed. "It became something of a calling card of his, since he was looking for you."

"Gray killed himself?" Kanan couldn't help but blurt. 

Aayla met his gaze. "Yes, Caleb. He did."

He shied away. He didn't like people using his real name. It made everything worse, somehow. But Gray- Gray had been Depa's commander. Had been the one to shoot her down in cold blood and leave him there with her corpse. 

"Gray blew up the transport he was on with the men who'd been with him." Bly elaborated. "His last words were  _I'm making it right_."

"We waited to see how true the rumours were." Aayla continued. "When we checked the transmissions of the Stormtroopers, we realized it wasn't a ploy - you were really terrorizing them."

"We have been rather active of late." She agreed. "Our first major mission was Juljer, then Anastasie a week or so later."

"That long?" Aayla inclined her head. "If I'd have known it was you three months ago, I would have come myself instead of dragging you out here."

"I'm not at all concerned." Kenobi grinned. "I'm glad you're all still alive."

"I want to offer our services to you."

"Let's talk a little more privately, shall we?"

"Certainly."

* * *

Ezra was sandwiched between Waxer and Boil as they watched the 327th Star Corps play Airball to a frighteningly competitive degree. 

The three young Twi'leks, Aakar, Shaya and Nena, were the children of General Secura and Commander Bly. Aakar had been shortly after the end of the war, Shaya five years later and Nena a year and a half after that. They were very gentle and friendly, all soft-spoken and kind. 

The brothers around them, too, projected an air of satisfied calm, as if they could all die the way they were and be content as such. The peaceful life seemed to suit them. He wondered if they were really willing to give up this life. If General Secura was willing to abandon all she had built here to rejoin a war she didn't have a stake in. 

He wondered about Briikase. He didn't know what the gestation time for raptors was supposed to be, but surely three months in, as a biped, she should have had a sign. He began to wonder if he was imagining it. It felt like every time he looked at Cody, that was all he could see. 

But then, maybe they didn't know. Obi-Wan didn't know about the woman in green who slept in her soul, so how would she ever know about a baby, especially since she had no outward signs of pregnancy? He had no idea, and he wasn't so willing to ask the men under her command his questions. He knew Kanan and Hera would be of no use, and Sabine and Zeb just didn't care. 

Obi-Wan walked out with Aayla and the men stopped their game, all focused on their General.

"We have come to an arrangement." Aayla announced. "For those of you who volunteered for Spectre Company, you will be following Bly and myself under the command of General Kenobi. Aakar will remain here as acting Commander, with Cameron as his Captain. Any objections."

They were silent. 

"Ready yourselves, my brothers." She inclined her head to them. "We turn now to face the wolves and bar our own fangs."

* * *

They stayed the night on Antonaea, but we're ready to depart by morning. Spectre Company had already loaded their equipment into the  _Negotiator_ and been assigned a barrack section. 

Secura and her husband (holy shit) had taken a room together which would have been for diplomats or high-ranking officers back in the Republic. They weren't shy about their relationship, nor did they even attempt to hide it. 

"We have been together and in love for a very long time, Caleb." She said, glancing over to catch his stare with a soft chuckle. 

"Uh-"

"You are thinking very loud." She explained. 

"Oh. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You struggle to unite the doctrine you were raised on with the reality you face. It's far from uncommon."

"What, uh." He rubbed the back of his neck. Good thing Kenobi wasn't on the bridge right now. "What did you do?"

"I kept my affection nurtured in my heart, but never acted on it during my time as a Knight."

"And Bly?"

"We had affection for each other. But it was not until there was nothing left to lose that I allowed that to flourish. However, I do not understand why you have such an issue seeing it in myself and Obi-Wan when you are already engaged in a committed relationship."

"Huh?"

"I have seen the way Syndulla's daughter looks at you, and you at her." Secura raised an arched brow. "Do you not also see that as a Jedi falling in love?"

"It's not- They're not the same thing."

"Sure they are." She cocked her head to the side. "All of us were raised in and lived out of the Temple, with masters and dogma of our own to follow. Our greatest difference is our activity in the war. Our clones became part of us, whether we wished them to or not."

"It's really eerie how you guys are like mind-readers."

"Not mind readers." Secura chuckled, good-natured. "Obi-Wan had two Padawans that she was involved in the training of and I have three children I have raised. We are simply very empathic. The clones also helped a great deal developing that, because they have no concept of social structures, no biases. They are open, loving and supportive of their brothers, no matter what. It's a simple and clean way to be."

"I guess."

"You will understand one day." She began to pace the bridge, leaving him by the mapping console. 

* * *

The 327th added a whole new level to the SpecOps missions the 212th (and their 501st members) had been running. 

During the war, both Secura and the 327th had specialized in sabotage and 'night ops', with lots of valuable experience destroying factories and infiltrating data stores. The sheer amount of improvised explosives Spectre Company could create was phenomenal. And the 212th put them to good use. 

The more bases and outposts fell, the more desperate and suicidal the Empire's tactics became. But something else became clear from the stolen transcripts and data modules. 

Obi-Wan and Aayla had verified several sources with spies from the rebellion. Cody and Rex had scouted Coruscant and found evidence to solidify one odd and confusing truth. 

Anakin was no longer leading the Imperial Army.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The design of Antonaea and the hideout of the 327th is based heavily on the Emerald Graves and the rebel base there in Dragon Age: Inquisition.


End file.
